Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging control apparatus, a radiographic imaging apparatus, a radiographic imaging system, a method for controlling the same, and a program causing a computer to execute the control method.
Description of the Related Art
Digital radiation images (e.g., X-ray images) are widely used in the medical fields, recently. As a practical method, instead of using a film, a digital radiographic imaging apparatus associated with a radiation sensor is usable to acquire digital radiation images. The radiation sensor includes a plurality of radiation detection elements disposed in a two-dimensional matrix pattern to form an image by converting radioactive rays into electric signals.
For example, when an operator uses the above-mentioned radiographic imaging apparatus in medical diagnosis, the efficiency of the diagnosis can be improved greatly because the operator can immediately confirm a captured image on a display apparatus thereof.
In a case where the digital radiographic imaging apparatus is used to perform an X-ray imaging operation, the characteristics of a used solid-state detection element should be taken into consideration. In this respect, it is desired to equalize the timing to generate X-rays with the timing to cause a detector to start storing electric charges (i.e., an imaging operation).
In the X-ray imaging system discussed in the Japanese Patent No. 4684747, an X-ray generation apparatus and a flat panel detector (FPD) mutually transmit and receive synchronizing signals to synchronize the X-ray irradiation with the imaging timing. The X-ray imaging system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-155847 detects X-ray generation timing by detecting a change in the current flowing in the FPD when the FPD is irradiated with X-rays and starts an imaging operation in response to the detection of the X-ray generation timing.
A system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-13272 includes a notification device that can notify a non-storage state and a storage state of a detector. Providing such a notification device is useful to enable an operator to instruct the system to start generating X-rays at appropriate timing to obtain an X-ray image.
The timing adjusting method is variable depending on system configuration or imaging conditions. Therefore, it is desired to provide a system that can select an optimum timing adjusting method taking a momentary situation into consideration.